Heliotrope
by Quirky Del
Summary: Jo enters a new adventure...in the afterlife.
1. Beginnings?

**Disclaimer – All characters belong to Louisa May Alcott**

**Author's Note – I'm sort of playing here, so we shall see how it goes = ) **

**The stanza is from Little Women, chapter two, A Merry Christmas.**

**

* * *

**

"Am I really dead?" Her voice surprised even herself in its vacancy.

"I'm afraid so..."

A few blinks followed the short response before she peered back up. "And this is...Heaven?" She glanced around, fairly certain this wasn't the palace of the holy.

"Possibly."

Now she scoffed. "Are you a purposeful bundle of frustration, or does it encompass you by means of accident?"

The man with a beard smiled. "It seems to be a bit of both."

"Christopher Columbus, if you aren't a ball of confusion, then I don't know what is!"

He leaned down and rested his elbows on the podium. "May I suggest, Mrs. Bhaer, that you pass through the entrance and find out for yourself just what medium you have been given residence in?"

Jo crossed her arms tightly. "I'm not convinced that you are not merely more than my imagination; a specter from my dreams," she lowered her voice as she grumbled, "an _annoyingly unhelpful specter_!"

"Think of me as you will..."

A retort made its way from her brain to her throat, her tongue started to cluck the first word when she stopped short. Memories of Marmee's gentle reprimands for rash language halted the quick words, reminding her of the purity of restraint; Heaven being the best place to showcase such self-control – if this really was Heaven. She scrunched her nose, squared her shoulders, and turned towards the open entryway. A soft song caressed her ears as she began slow steps, and her lips parted when she recognized the verse.

_"Hither, hither, from thy home,_

_Airy spirit, I bid thee come!_

_Born of roses, fed on dew,_

_Charms and potions canst thou brew?_

_Bring me here, with elfin speed,_

_The fragrant philter which I need;_

_Make it sweet and swift and strong,_

_Spirit, answer now my song!"_

Visions of Roderigo and Hagar, of times so long in the past, filled her mind and her eyes widened as she hurried to look around. All she could see was misty air, a few colours splotched in the background, and a tiny cricket that hopped beside her. Her gait was lighter than before, she wasn't used to such a soft step. Usually, she was bungling her way around the world with leaden feet and iron clad will. It was different here. The cricket's chirp rose upward and she stopped in her tracks as a sudden chill prickled her spine. She bent her knees to lean down, her nose was inches from the small insect. "Do I know you?" Jo felt strange addressing a cricket, but then again, strange wasn't really strange in this place. The cricket hopped on her foot but made no other sound. Her brows furrowed and she toed the thing off her shoe. It froze on the ground, as if awaiting Jo's next move. Pursing her lips, she plopped her body to sit on the marble floor, her gaze focused on the little creature. It rubbed its little green brown legs together and hopped up her leg, to her arm, making its little way to rest on the top of her shoulder. Jo's eyes squinted as she stared at her new comrade. "I guess it's me and you now, little one." She sat another moment before slowly climbing back to stand on her coltish limbs. The ease at which she rose to her feet had a funny effect on her, making her realize how liquid her movements were once more. She hadn't felt this fit in many years. The cricket made a small buzz which she took as her cue to move on.

Paces through the magnificent and endless hall were beginning to turn monotonous. Jo sighed and was about to grow more listless when an odd something caught her eye. She stepped to the left to gain a better view, warmth filled her lungs as she saw gorgeous blooms. Her heart galloped as the scene surrounded her, lovely colours of everything flanked her anxious form. A certain familiarity washed over her as she engulfed herself in the paints, her throat constricted as she realized the cause. The sweetness filled her nostrils, the light was airy and inviting, vines clung overhead...she was back in the fairyland. She was back in her boy's conservatory. With a bite of the lip she strolled down another walk way and this one made her stop. Heliotropes and tea roses. Her trembling hand reached over to wrench a small cluster of heliotropes from the bunch. She brought them to her nose, the olfactory senses carried her back to that day when she had really gotten to know her Teddy for the first time. He had cut those flowers out of thanks for her and her family's kindness in thinking of him. She remembered burying her nose in that bouquet, drinking them in, as she watched him play piano for her.

As if her musings had triggered the noise, she heard the rolling keys glide through the air. With the flower treasure in her hands, she walked toward the sound, leaving the flowery grove behind her. Nothingness once again made the landscape as she followed her ears, but she was too caught up in the song to be bothered. It was a tune that she knew well, that had been played for her often. The blood pumped in her veins, faster and faster, with every step that produced nothing. Her patience was rewarded soon enough when she spotted an oriental rug beneath her feet. There was still no sight of an instrument, nor a player, so she walked on in wonder. An ornately patterned couch was to her left, a few steps beyond revealed a crescent card table. The small cricket made a sound near her ear, but she continued her pursuit of the music. A shock of black curls met her eyes, and for an instant she felt her head begin to spin. The man turned, his gaze met hers. She had been so excited to see him, she did not immediately notice they were not alone in the room.

"Sit with me, Jo," Laurie's invitation came with a pat on the bench beside him. Jo hesitated only a fraction before sitting. The cricket gave a pleased hum. Laurie's grin widened and he tapped her forehead with his own before he glanced down at the keys, placing his fingers gingerly on the ivories. They started a slow rhythm, churning out dulcet tones. Jo's lids fluttered closed as she listened, and she gave quite a start at the gruff sound of her name. Eyes snapped open, she swung her legs to the side of the piano bench and found herself staring into the aged eyes of her husband.

"Little Jo," Bhaer's lips turned upward slightly. "I haf been waiting for you."

"You have?" Her voice barely registered in her own mind, but she was acutely aware of Laurie stiffening beside her.

"Of course I haf." His kind face slackened. "Haf you not expected me to?"

"Oh, well...yes, Friedrich, I knew you would." Jo forced a lighter tug at her lips, and refused to look at her boy.

"Will we, that is to say," Bhaer stood with arm extended, "can we haf words to share together?" He tilted his head as he gazed fondly at her. "I haf missed you so."

Jo blinked a few times before she stood. She turned a wooden face to Laurie. "Will you be here long?"

Laurie glanced down at his hands, then back at her. "For awhile."

Jo nodded, took her husband's arm, and threw one last look to Laurie as Professor Bhaer led her away.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! It would be lovely if you have the time to let me know what you think of the first chapter! **


	2. Changing Rules

**I'm back! =) Hopefully you guys are still interested in this story. I've also been working on my Little Women "Washington & Blancmange" story, so I'm hoping to update that one within a few days as well. **

* * *

"It's raining." Jo looked upward as the plump drops splattered on her face.

"Do not worry, little Jo."

Jo noticed the battered, old umbrella in her husband's hands. He pushed it up and open to shield their heads. The pitter patter of rain sounded against the canvas. "Where did that come from?"

"I haf had it in my hands the whole time."

"Oh. I didn't notice."

Bhaer wore a small smile. "You were distracted."

"Yes, I suppose so. This entire experience is so strange."

"I mean to say," Bhaer ducked his head as he spoke, "with your friend."

Jo frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing; it is nothing." He smiled down at her, cupping her cheek in his hands. "I haf missed you."

Jo blushed. "I've missed you too, Friedrich." She smiled when he clasped her hands in his. "Have you and Teddy been here since – well, since you both passed on?"

"No."

"But –"

"I only saw him for the first time here moments before you arrived."

"Isn't that curious," she muttered. "You've been here alone?"

"Mostly. I haf seen a few good friends from the past. Some family." He smiled a little. "Mostly, though, I haf been waiting for you."

"Friedrich," she whispered with a sniff.

"Has it," he paused, "I hope it has not been too hard on you; being without."

"It has, but I've had a lot of practice missing those I love."

"Haf you seen your parents, or your Beth yet?"

Jo looked down. "No." The cricket on her shoulder chirped. "Have you?"

"No." Bhaer squeezed her hand again. "You will, little one; do not despair." He watched as Jo looked over her shoulder. "You should go – go to your old friend."

Jo's eyes widened. "Oh, no, I want to stay here, with you."

"I will be here when – if – you want me."

Bhaer's choice of words seemed lost on Jo as she continued to stare off into the blur. Finally, she nodded and gave him a hug. "I'll be back," she whispered before placing her lips softly on his. He stood still as he watched her walk back towards Laurie.

* * *

"It took you long enough," Laurie was still sitting at his piano with his back to her as she approached.

"I've missed you." Jo sat beside him.

"Have you really?" Laurie twisted to face her, his eyes intent on hers.

"Yes." She turned away, focusing her gaze on the black and white keys. "This is Bethy's old piano."

Laurie nodded, still staring at her. "Grandfather says Beth plays for him."

"He's seen her? Have you?" Jo watched him breathlessly.

Laurie slanted his brows. "Of course; and you have too, don't you know it?"

"No, I haven't. I've been looking for her."

"Why, she's right there on your shoulder," he said, pointing his finger towards the cricket.

Jo looked at the little insect. It chirped again before hopping to the ground. A swirl of glitter surrounded the small creature, and it grew taller and taller before the shimmering cloud died away, leaving Beth standing in the middle of the glittering dust.

"I don't understand." Jo covered her mouth.

"The cricket on the hearth," Beth answered with watery eyes. "That's always what I wanted to be." She smiled. "You have no idea how I've missed you."

Jo bulled her into a hug, crying as she tightened her arms around her. Beth stroked Jo's hair before stepping out of the rib crushing squeeze.

"You look so young," Beth grinned, "just as you were when I had to leave you all." She looked at Laurie, who had been standing by and watching the reunion. "You all are young again. I wondered, when I was still here myself, what everyone would look like when they joined me. If you would be young or old, but you're all young again." She paused. "Except for Mr. Laurence, he's not young, but he looks just as he did when I left."

"Marmie and Father...and Hannah, they're all here too?"

Beth nodded. "Yes, Jo. I'll take you to see them later. Hannah is only here sometimes, she visits. She spends most of her time with her brothers and sisters." Beth looked from Jo to Laurie and back again. "Jo, I have to go," she held her hand up at Jo's impending protest, "only for awhile. I promised Mr. Laurence a recital. When I come back, you must tell me all about how Amy and Meg are doing. It will be nice, later, when we are all united again as a family." Beth gave Jo another hug before saying goodbye to Laurie and walking away into the mist.

Jo and Laurie stood in silence. Jo was the first to break it. "She's doing well. Amy is, I mean."

Laurie cleared his throat. "I knew she would be."

"The Concord Gallery has asked her to oversee the artists in the European section."

He nodded. "She must be happy as a clam."

"She is...mostly. She misses you."

Laurie sighed. "I miss her too. And I miss my little girl more than anything."

Jo grinned. "Oh, little Beth is well. She's a smart little thing; and more than a little rambunctious, like her father."

Laurie chuckled. "That's my girl."

"You'd be proud of her, Teddy. She's very independent, and she loves playing the piano. She writes music, and she's so wonderful at it that even Boston's finest have commissioned her to write pieces for them."

"I wish I was there to see it." Laurie sighed. "I hope your brood are faring well."

A proud grin crept over Jo's face. "Oh yes, they're the best boys in the world."

"That's good to hear." He reached for her hand, but she moved away from him.

"You know, Amy just grows more and more beautiful with age."

"I thought as much," he answered a little too coldly for Jo's liking. "It's been a long time, Jo."

"Yes," she sighed. "Why is it that you've seen Beth and Marmie and Father here," she began with a frown, "but Friedrich hasn't."

"I'm family."

"So is Friedrich," she snapped, furrowing her brows.

"It's not the same. I'm a bigger part of the March family than he is, and you know it."

"That's not true." Jo stared at Laurie. "That's a horrible thing to say."

Laurie barked a laugh. "Sure, Jo."

"He's my husband." Jo crossed her arms.

"Was. Was your husband."

Jo glared at him. "What do mean 'was'?"

"Just that. He was your husband, in_ life_. This isn't life anymore." Laurie stepped towards Jo and looked at her tightly crossed arms. He laid his palm on top of her overlapping forearms. "Dearest Jo," he whispered, bringing his nose an inch from hers, "don't you see it? We're not confined to the rules from before."

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update things! I made a major move, transferred uni s, and just upheaved most everything really. But! I will do my best to be here more often. I've actually been scribbling on these stories in my notebooks all along, so I haven't forgotten any of them! :) **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you review, if you have a chance. **


End file.
